El Beso más Dulce
by Siren'D
Summary: ¿Qué se supone que es un beso? ¿Solo presionar los labios contra una superficie? ¿Un pasatiempo? Tal vez... Solo tal vez, un beso era la más suave y pura de las caricias que ni siquiera involucraba las manos.


**Los personajes de KHR! No me pertenecen.**

**A **S **w **e **e **t **e **s **t **K **i **s **s**.

Ese, aunque nunca lo fueran a admitir, era su momento preferido del día. Cuando fingían que se topaban por accidente en el pasillo y abrían la primera habitación disponible para posteriormente encerrarse en ella discretamente.

No, jamás iban a admitir que les encantaba ese sentimiento de ser correspondido, de entrega mutua. Ni muertos iban a admitir que se amaban, el orgullo seguía aún, siendo más grande que la pasión y el amor juntos.

Gokudera besó sus labios de forma dulce mientras acariciaba su cintura y ella cruzó los brazos por su cuello. Se recargaron de golpe sobre la puerta cerrada de aquella habitación oscura, el sonido hizo eco en sus oídos, poco importó. El beso que en un principio había sido dulce ahora era hambriento, llenó de la concupiscencia que habían reprimido durante todo el día, Hayato subió su mano desde su cintura recorriendo suavemente su espalda, Haru tembló aún en sus brazos, la mano del pianista terminó en su cabellera empujando gentilmente para profundizar aún más el beso, pero la mujer lo interrumpió

-El cabello no Hayato, alguien podría notarlo.- Le susurró con voz fina la mujer, tratando de ocultar ese toqué de angustia que hacía su voz dos tonadas más aguda.

Los masculinos orbes verdes la miraron fijamente por unos minutos ¿Sería lo correcto mantener en secreto aquello? ¿Secretos no es igual a traición? ¿En realidad lo valía esos momentos? Sí, vaya que lo valía joder, mujer estúpida.

Soltó el aire que sin darse cuenta había estado reprimiendo en sus pulmones, observó esos hipnotizantes ojos cafés, evadiendo las preguntas en ellos. El italiano perdió su mirada recorriendo la habitación en busca de algo que cambiase ese malditamente angustiante tema, una chispa verde ilumino sus orbes esmeralda antes de girarse a encarar miradas con la castaña, ella estaba insegura y podía sentir como sus rodillas temblaban. Miura bajo la cabeza al darse cuenta que su mente estaba siendo perturbadoramente transparente y se mordió el labio sin saber que hacer, los ojos verdes de Hayato habían obtenido la enorme facilidad de atravesarla sin esfuerzo alguno, en alguna parte del juego de la seducción, ella había perdido sin darse cuenta, cerró sus ojos café y se sostuvo de la camisa de seda de la persona frente a ella, dudando, si podría mantenerse en pie por sí misma. Él al mirarla en tal estado sonrió con la burla plagándole cada expresión, sin querer soltó una risita traviesa, _Oh ella no sabía lo que le esperaba_, bendijo una y otra vez el objeto de su diversión, ese santo y oportuno frasco de miel en la mesa de noche, si se enteraba quien era el dueño de esa habitación estaba más que dispuesto a servirle como esclavo el resto de su existencia. Curiosa, Haru cometió el fatídico error de seguir la mirada de su amante "_mierda, eso no presagiaba nada bueno" _algo así formulo su cabeza pero su boca fue incapaz de soltar aquello o al menos algún bruto reclamo quizá acusación. Gokudera, se notaba a leguas que estaba a punto de partirse de la risa al ver su cara de pánico, en realidad ese hombre podía llegar a ser un verdadero imbécil a veces ¡Qué mierda! Él siempre era un neandertal por entero y parejo, y con la jodida burla en la mirada tuvo el grandísimo descaro de aproximarse al puto frasco y aún, darse el maldito lujo de jugar con él entre sus dedos moviendo indecorosamente el líquido dorado contenido en él como diciendo "Anda, mira lo que me he encontrado" ¡Merecía la muerte! Ese cabrón solo vivía para atormentarla.

Tembló sin saber como afrontar esa situación y sus insultos mentales se extendieron al ver al italiano jugar con sus largos y gráciles dedos, revolviendo y llevándose a la boca aquel dulce néctar, la cosa se estaba poniendo fea, vaya que sí. Hayato rio aún con sus dedos en la boca y se acercó a ella relamiéndose los labios- ¿Quieres probar?- Le soltó sin más "_No podría ser menos delicado" _ se grito mentalmente la mujer _"Bien Haru, hay más de 20 personas en esta mansión y tenias que liarte precisamente con este"._

-Tú- Intentó articular con tranquilidad, forzando una cínica sonrisa en un intento de defenderse de aquella mirada traviesa, aunque bien sabía que el intento le estaba saliendo de lo peor y que tenía un notable sonrojo hasta la punta de las orejas. Hayato la miró expectante, esperando lo que sabía que vendría tarde o temprano: Una colérica Haru estallando en palabras sin sentido- Eres un bruto intento de homo sapiens- Le dijo golpeándole la frente, en verdad había sido menos burda de lo que esperaba, bien, punto a su favor.

-Voy a enseñarte a usar esa boca- No, no estaba lo suficientemente molesta como para no notar que el muy cabrón lo disfrutaba infinitamente. Gokudera la miraba de forma atrevida mientras suavemente comenzaba a delinear sus labios con lo dedos que antes habían estado en su boca- Aunque no me hago responsable de lo que puedas aprender- Le dijo con una radiante sonrisa que hasta llegaba a pasar por inocente, _maldito hipócrita _esa expresión no le iba. Y bien claro le dejo lo anterior cuando lleno sus dedos de miel y la comenzó a frotar entre los mismos frente a sus femeninos ojos, no quería pensar mucho en aquella acción, en verdad que no quería ni imaginarse que parecía aquello, sería tremendamente masoquista intentar interpretar aquel mensaje _"Lubricar" mierda, _ahora su mente también la traicionaba. La expresión de Haru le dio a entender que su mensaje había sido captado con claridad y antes de que la mujer pudiese protestar, tocó con sus dedos llenos de miel los labios de la mujer; estaba provocando a la inhibida fiera que era Miura Haru y tal vez se arrepentiría después, pero ahora valla que lo gozaba. Ella no abrió su boca, no le iba a poner las cosas fáciles, le miró molesta demandando una explicación, quería una respuesta y la quería en ese mismo instante o si no cierta parte anatómica inferior no saldría bien librada, pero él no captó la amenaza o bien la ignoró, le sonrió con descaro y se dedico a llenarle los labios masajeando suavemente su boca con la miel. El rostro de Haru se tornó al instante de un rojo intenso, pocas cosas la tomaban por sorpresa, pero en especial esa le había roto todos los esquemas. Hayato sonrió introduciendo sus dedos entre aquellos labios carmesí. Algo de miel alcanzo a colarse hasta el mentón de la mujer y él como todo buen caballero estuvo en total disposición de limpiarle… Con su lengua, cabe decir que eso no ayudaba mucho a la situación de la pobre y cohibida castaña, aún con el rostro colorado y el cuerpo suelto por la sorpresa.

Las orbes verdes desbordaban deseo, su piel relucía con la pobre luz que se alcanzaba a colar por la cortina, su voz masculina y suave que le cantaba palabras italianas al oído y le suspiraba en la base del cuello, algo nunca iba a cambiar, Hayato estaba jodidamente bueno y por Dios que ella no estaba ciega–Mueve tu lengua mujer- Le murmuró sin ínfimo atisbo de pena y, sin saber exactamente que hacer, obedeció, a pesar de querer gritarle que era un pervertido y hacerle una escenita ahí mismo, a la mierda que toda la mansión (o toda Italia) se enterara.

Los movimientos de Haru eran tiernos, seductores, llenos de inocencia; como aborrecía aquello, la forma en que ella le provocaba sin darse cuenta, esa mujer era el diablo. Sin darse cuenta él había cedido su peso a la pared y ambos se resbalaban hacía el suelo lentamente sin separarse, con su mano libre la sostuvo firmemente de la cintura y a tientas alcanzó a acomodarla sobre sus piernas sin separar en ningún momento su verde mirada del exquisito y delirante trabajo de aquello dulces labios.

Alejo sus dedos dudando por primera vez recibiendo como respuesta ronroneo de protesta, en verdad todos sus sentidos parecían tenerla de musa. La joven le miró molesta, de esa jodida forma que hacía ver sus ojos tajantemente sexis. De verdad, iba a necesitar una ducha fría después de aquello.

"_così sexy cazzo" _Ella era única.

No pudo evitar soltar una suave risa al pensar en eso, ella también rió coreándole, ambos abrazados en la oscura habitación, mirándose sonrojados y riendo de forma sutil _tan perfecto que parecía irreal_. La amaba de sobremanera, pero no podía decírselo y aquello iba a terminar matándole ¿Acaso ella no era una mujer prohibida? _Sí, ellos no podían estar juntos_ ¿Por qué? Porque ella era la persona con la que soñaba su décimo, su mejor amigo, su jefe, _pero era imposible evitarlo._ Las orbes del italiano, de aquel color tan nítido y dulce se mezclaba con el intenso café de sus femeninos ojos, ellos eran _chocolate y menta, _ el uno para el otro; dentro de todas las emociones que cruzaban por aquellas poco expresivas esmeraldas pudo atisbar tristeza.

_No, por favor no me digas que no es correcto._

-Haru…- Le dijo con voz ahogada, dejando su sonsonete italiano al descubierto.

-No- Respondió desviando su mirada con miedo a encararle- No lo digas.

-Mujer.

-¿Qué importa?- Murmuró con la mirada gacha y las manos hechas puño, se prohibía a sí misma llorar frente a él.- Hayato…- Los ojos de Gokudera se fijaron en ella y en cada una de sus acciones intentando seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Ella sabía a la perfección que terminarían metidos en un lío y en grande.

La tomó de la mano y la haló hacía su pecho para abrazarla con fuerza, sonrió involuntariamente, en verdad la estúpida mujer no había crecido ni un milímetro, posó su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella. Quién diría que sus cuerpos parecían estar hechos para encajar.

-No pienso dejarte- Le dijo mientras se ponía un cigarro en la boca, mentiría si dijera que la situación no lo tenía de los nervios.

Encendió el fino cigarrillo color dorado y le pasó una mano por la cabeza acomodando los rebeldes cabellos castaños. Ella no hacía nada, no se movía, se limitó a aspirar la suave esencia del masculino pecho, una mezcla perfecta de su fina loción y tabaco, un aroma tan único que solo él poseía.

-Y bien- Le llamó con su varonil voz envuelta en ese suave acento italiano, causándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.- ¿Sería tan amable de mostrarme que ha aprendido Señorita Miura?- La nombró divertido.

Haru le sonrió, una maliciosa, descarada y atrevida sonrisa, de esas que le hacían olvidar hasta cual era su puto nombre. Las manos de la mujer se pasearon por su espalda y se fijaron en su cuello mientras suavemente volvían a unir sus labios, saboreando el casi imperceptible sabor a vainilla del cigarrillo, perdiéndose en el aroma del otro y suspirando hasta acabar con el aire de sus pulmones. Las cosquillas en sus estómagos se hacían presentes con cada ligero rose entre sus bocas y se abrazaban con cuidado mientras entrelazaban sus dedos.

Quizá el mundo no lo aprobaría, quizá les reprocharían más de una cosa, _quizá las cosas irían mejor juntos._

-Así que… ¿No te piensas hacer responsable de en qué use tus enseñanzas eh?- Ronroneo juguetona

Gokudera alzó los brazos en señal de desdén mirándola con diversión.- No sé de que me hablas mujer- Le respondió con una enorme sonrisa cruzando su cara.

Porque el beso perfecto no es aquel que se gana con cursilerías y forzada labia, ni con obsequios o serenatas; contrario era aquel que se daba sin saber el por qué, aquel que te atraía con un imán, ese que te dejaba sin aliento y no necesitaba palabras, el mismo que no buscaba nada más que sentir a la persona junto a ti. El beso perfecto era aquel que eternamente, se comportaba como el primero.

_Ese es el beso más dulce._

* * *

**Puedo decirles con toda sinceridad que este es uno de los mejores fics que he escrito :') (o al menos eso creo) Y más por que lo escribí pensando en mi primer beso, ese que dicen que nunca se olvida (semejante mentirota, yo muy apenas lo recuerdo xD) Espero que les haya gustado n_n**_  
_


End file.
